thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinny Billtrox
Tribute by Kman528 Jinny Billtrox is District partners with Lyno Nactuna Information Name: Jinny Billtrox District: 3 Age: 16 Height: 5'7 Weapon: Traps, Throwing Knives Strengths: Jinny is a intelligence prodigy. She is the smartest girl between the ages of 13 and 23 in her District which helps her make battle strategies, ellaborate traps and figure out very hard prediciments that she my be in. She is so smart that is used by the Capitol. Jinny is also a very flexible girl. She can do the splits, front flips and back flips which can help her dodge weapons thown like knives or arrows. Weaknesses: She isn't very strong, but makes up for it with her inelligence. She is also not a very good swimer and she can't use long range weapons with much accuricy. She also doesn't have a very good sense of humor, but a great personality. Personality: Jinny is very logical. If anyone asks her a question she comes back with a logical answer. Since she is so intelligent she always helpepeople with homwork and problems, so she learned to communicate well and learned how to be a great people pleaser. Other than her intelligence she is a beautiful hearted soul, always caring and being kind to others, always foccusing on what she has other than what she doesn't, and that's what most people value in her. Backstory: Jinny grew up in District 3. Her parents were not the richest, both had little eduacation and worked in a factory assembling telephones which needed no intelligence, just the knowlege of a simple method. Jinny's parents were not going to send Jinny to school, they figured that they would send her to work at the factory with them when she was legalage, the family tradition, until one day. Jinny was fidling with a phone that her father brought home.Her parents watched as she took the telephone a part and re-esembled it in a matter off minutes. Both were shocked, they looked at each other and knew that she was destined fro greatness. So they sent her off to school, where she exceeded her parents expectations highly. On her first day of school, she was so smart that the teachers moved her up to the fourth grade. Even there sge exceeded her grade level, but they couldn't move her up another grade until she was older.One day she stayed back at school to help a friend with her homework. A teacher overheard and told every teacher in the school, which they told people and they told people. Over a span of a week, Jinny was known for her intelligence.At the age of 10, she was at a grade nine average, when she was noticed. A Capitol intendent close to the President listened in on a lesson that the school teacher taught and knew that she was perfect, perfect for the one to help take out targets for the Pesident.Jinny was taken to the Capitol as well as her parents. She was introduced to the President and she helped the President plan to take out rebels in District 9. Ever since she took out her first targets in District 9 she has been working with the President ever since. She took out many targets in her years working with the President and was known throught Panem.At the age of 16 she decided to go back to District 3 for a short amount of time which was a mistake, for that time she was reaped for the Hunger Games. Interview angle: Cute, intelligent Strategy: Partner with someone strong, make a battle strategy for her ally, and take some others out Games The Calamity Games by Jasmine Rosejoy Place: 8th/30 Cause of Death: Stabbed in stomach and pushed into lava Amount of Kills: 1 so far Kaeghan's note: I am very sad abot Jinny's death, it was a total shock to me, although I knew thast one of my tributes was going to die, I was expecting her to win. Category:District 3 Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Reaped